Wolverine18's Nightmare Factory: Warriors
by Deadmanshand95
Summary: Anything can happen! Now you can dare your favorite Warriors cat in a place where anything can happen!
1. Welcome to The Nightmare Factory

Wolverine18: (Appears with mercenary army. ) Take 'em all boys. Leave no witnesses. Well, except you all reading this, in which case, I'm trusting you my little secret. K? Go boys, I'll be waiting at the warehouse. (Runs off into darkness)

Mercenaries: (Rush into Thunderclan with sacks and Stun Guns) AHHHHHHH!

Firestar:What the... (Thrown into sack.)

Daisy: (runs unknowingly into sack)

Lionblaze: Bring it! (Zapped by Stun Gun and thrown in sack.)

Hollyleaf: (Protecting nursery) Not the kits! (Thrown into sack with kits.)

Jayfeather: What! Are we being attacked.

Mercenary Chris: (doing a Hollyleaf impression.) Err... sorta.

Hollyleaf: (From sack.) I do NOT sound like that. (Is hit by Jayfeather as he is thrown into sack.)

Mercenary Greg: Is that the last of them?

Mercenary Chris: Yup. (Throws bag into truck. Climbs in and starts truck. Drives to warehouse.)

Hollyleaf: Whats going on?

Firestar: Twoleg mercenaries. Someone must have paid them.

Daisy: Probably for another one of those torture fan fictions.

Wolverine18: How right you are! (Releases them into warehouse) Welcome to my Nightmare Factory. Where anything can and will happen. I have armies of mercenaries, ninja, assassins, Ninja assassins, and Chefs to cook food for dares and other occasions. Escape is futile. (Turns to you) If there's anyone you don't see in the Nightmare factory that you want to see, just tell me in the reviews. I also need dares. I have the worlds greatest cookie chefs on hand, ready to distribute cookies to people who dare. So please review! Oh, and I need a co-host. MUHAHAHAHAHA (Rides elevator that randomly appears.) Oh, and if you flame, I will send my ninja after you!


	2. Midnight Raids

Wolverine18: (comes down on seemingly random elevator.) Okay, so the bad news is, we got no dares yet. Oh, and when I run out of dares, we will rummage through the cat's stuff and bend their social lives to our amusement

Mercenaries: Aw.

Wolverine18: But I have found a co-host.

Mercenaries: Hurray!

Wolverine18: With out further ado, let me present Goldenstar of Sunclan!

Goldenstar: (Rides down on random elevator. Gets off and yawns.) Any reason we're up at 2:00 AM?

Wolverine18: To find blackmail evidence against the clans. This is a two person mission. You'd be surprised what kind of evidence you will find in a warrior's den. (Him and Goldenstar head to the warrior's den and, very quietly, search for evidence.)

Goldenstar: (Pries a stuffed rabbit out of Cloudtail's paws.) A rabbit? A mouse, I'd understand, but a rabbit?

Wolverine18: (Digging though Hollyleaf's stuff.) I don't know what kind of stupidity lurks in his head, nor do I want to. (Takes a picture of Cloudtail and his plush rabbit)

Goldenstar: Isn't this, I don't know, a little cruel?

Wolverine18: Cruel, yet necessary. (Pulls out a Scourge plushy.) Hello, what have we here? A plush version of Firestar's enemy? Under his granddaughter's bed? Oh, what mayhem..... and look! (Pulls out a picture of Scourge.) This will be useful. (Places the plushy Scourge in Hollyleaf's paws and takes a picture.) And, hello, a diary? (Opens Hollyleaf's diary.)

Goldenstar: A diary? Since when do cats write?

Wolverine18: Since my story came into existence. ( pockets diary.) This will make a good read. Keep looking! (Searches Brambleclaw's stuff. Finds an unlabeled videotape)

Goldenstar: (Searches Lionblaze's stuff. Pulls out a note from Heatherpaw and another diary.) Hello, another diary. This one is mine. (Pockets diary) Think we have enough?

Wolverine18: Almost. There's one more cat I wanna torture. (Goes through Birchfall's stuff. Find a picture of Birchfall and Spiderleg plastering Wolverine18's and Goldenstar's rooms with peanut butter) Where did they get all that peanut butter?

Goldenstar: (Falls over anime-style.) where do you think!

Wolverine18: Um...... they bought it.

Goldenstar: O_O You can create a Nightmare Factory, but you can't figure out where they got peanut butter?

Wolverine18: Yep!

Goldenstar: (Sighs) So, when do we get to dare the cats?

Wolverine18: As soon as people review with dares. 'till then, I suggest we get some sleep. (Both are teleported to their bedrooms.)


	3. First dares!

Mercenary Chris: (Poking a sleeping Goldenstar with a stick.)

Goldenstar: (Yelling) WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!

Mercenary Chris: Wolverine18 is looking for you. Says its time to ruin some lives.

Goldenstar: (Calmly) Okay, but first, some over here. (Does as asked.) Now lean in. Closer, Closer. Closer. Perfect. IF YOU EVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!! GOT IT?!

Mercenary Chris: (Runs out of room)

Goldenstar: Hey, whats that in my nose? ( scoops out and examines) EW! Peanut butter! (Tosses into floor.)

Wolverine18: (Stumbles out of elevator) Whats up? Whats that on your nose? (Scoops with finger. Eats.) Peanut butter.

Goldenstar: (Pretends to puke) Okay. Can we ruin lives now?

Wolverine18: Ladies first. (Gets in elevator after Goldenstar. Rides elevator to the top a large ramp with two comfy chairs. The ramp is flanked by two mercenaries. Goldenstar and Wolverine18 sit down in chairs. He hits a siren button, which wakes up cats.)

Cloudtail: Great Starclan! What is it now. ( Pads up to ramp.)

Hollyleaf: (In a panic.) My plushy? Wheres my plushy? And my diary? (Stampedes over to ramp.)

Lionblaze: (Grumbling) This better be good. (Pads up to ramp)

Rest of Thunderclan: (Pads up to ramp.)

Wolverine18: Good morning. It is time for some dares. Hollyleaf, you're up first

Hollyleaf: (Pads up ramp. Lights dim with a spotlight on the three of us)

Goldenstar: (Holds out Scourge plushy) Care to explain?

Firestar: (Gasps)

Brambleclaw: (Faints)

Jayfeather: What? What is it? I hate being blind!

Hollyleaf: (Cradling Scourge plushy.) Well...... um...... I....... guess..... (Squeezes plushy)

Wolverine18: Yes, yes. Go on.

Hollyleaf: (Squeezes plushy harder. Blurts out) I have a crush on him! (Runs, crying, to the warriors den.)

Firestar: (Has spaz attack)

Mercenary: (With defibrillator) Clear! (ZAP!)

Wolverine18: Okay..... . Next is Birchfall and Spiderleg.

Birchfall and Spiderleg: (Pad up ramp. Lights dim. Spotlight is activated.)

Wolverine18: Why did you peanut butter our rooms? Goldenstar woke up with peanut butter in her nose!

Birchfall and Spiderleg: ( In unison.) 'Cause we can!

Wolverine18: (Shrugs. Birchfall and Spiderleg walk back into the crowd.) Okay, next is Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: (Pads up ramp. Lights dim. Spotlight is activated.)

Goldenstar: Who is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's REAL parents?

Squirrelflight: (Looking nervous) Um...... well........ Its Leafpool, okay! (Walks off ramp.)

Thunderclan: (Gasps)

Wolverine18: I knew it...... Okay, and our last victim....er.... I mean, contestant, is Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: (Pads up ramp. Lights dim. Spotlight is activated.)

Wolverine18: Read your diary to everyone! (Hands Lionblaze his diary and points to a page. Lionblaze reads it. It basically says how much he is in love with Heatherpaw.

Thunderclan: (Shock!)

Goldenstar and Wolverine18: Well, thats it for now! Don't forget to review! (Both ride Seemingly random elevator.)


	4. Enter Bowningleaf and the Godfather?

Wolverine18: (Wearing Godfather getup and talking like Godfather.) Morning.

Goldenstar: Whats with the Godfather getup? And who's the cat?

Wolverine18: To answer Question 1, as the Godfather would say, nonna ya business! 2, she's our temporary co-host, Browningleaf. She, like the both of us, has a degree in warrior torture, but specializes in torturing Hollyleaf.

Browningleaf: (Grins evilly)

Goldenstar: I'm hungry

Browningleaf: Too bad! We got lives to ruin! Lets go, lazy bums!

Wolverine18: (Gets into elevator with his two co-hosts. Whispers to Goldenstar. ) Who put mouse bile in her fresh kill?

Goldenstar: (Stifles a laugh. You know the drill. Ramp. Comfy chairs. Siren. Gather at ramp.)

Wolverine18: (With Browningleaf on his lap) I trust.....

Browningleaf: (Waving paw dismissively.) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Just dare Hollyleaf already so I can watch her squirm!

Wolverine18: Bossy. Hollyleaf, get up here.

Hollyleaf: (Pads up. Lights dim. Spotlight activate.)

Wolverine18: Whats with those pictures of Scourge under your bed?

Hollyleaf: (Blushes) Well...... its sorta embarrassing. That and kits and apprentices are listening.

Wolverine18: Whisper it in my ear. (leans down.)

Hollyleaf: (Whispers)

Wolverine18: (Looks sick. Pukes in bucket.) Thats sick! Its a good thing I didn't touch it! (Whispers in Goldenstar's ear.)

Goldenstar: (Gets sick)

Browningleaf: (Smiles evilly)

Browningleaf: Okay, next is also for you, Hollyleaf. (Snickers evilly) Bring in Scourge! ( Scourge pads up. Shoves him and Hollyleaf into a room. And... well.... they do.... yeah......)

Firestar: (Has heart attack)

Mercenary with defibrillator: Clear! (Zap)

Scourge and Hollyleaf: (Come out panting.)

Goldenstar: Okay, last one is for Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: (Pads up. Lights dim. Cue spotlight. Hire someone else to do your stupid cue cards, idiot!)

Heatherpaw: (Pads up)

Goldenstar: Kill her in the most random way.

Lionblaze: (pokes her repeatedly)

Heatherpaw: (Explodes)

Lionblaze: (Doing Darth Vader impression) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Browningleaf: She'll be fine, big baby!

Wolverine18: Thats it for now. It has been decided Browningleaf will stay with us for the time being. Bye peoples. (Rides random elevator with other 2)


	5. My New Weapon

Goldenstar: (Gets up. Yawns. Stretches.)

Wolverine18: (Wearing John Cena getup and carrying a barbed wired 2x4.) Morning. We got dares and I got a cool new weapon. (Random elevator. Buzzer. Gather.) Morning all of you. Now, starting tomorrow, we're going thing a little differently.

Scourge: What do you mean? And where is Browningleaf?

Wolverine18: Weapons don't test themselves! And by a little differently, I mean the reviewers themselves will be daring you! But, for now, that's our job. Right. Jayfeather, you're up to bat first. Get it? (Holds up his 2x4) Bat?

New Cue Card Guy: Lame!

Wolverine18: (Beats up Cue Card Guy with 2x4, then performs the F-U on him. Walks back to his seat.)

Goldenstar: O_O'

Announcer: O_O'

Jayfeather: (Wobbles up. Lights.)

Goldenstar: This dare is from SnowsongIsAJaypawFan. Jayfeather, you must be nice to everyone for three chapters.

Jayfeather: (Grumbles)

Wolverine18: What was that?

Jayfeather: Nothing. And what if I don't?

Wolverine18: not only must you do your brother and sister's upcoming dares, but I will also use you for weapons testing!

Jayfeather: (Sits up straighter. Smiles. Eye twitches.)

Wolverine18: (Punts Jayfeather into the crowd) Next! Hollyleaf, get your tail up here!

Hollyleaf: (Walks up)

Wolverine18: Break the warrior code!

Hollyleaf: B-B-But...... (Faints)

Wolverine18: (Hits her with barbed wire 2x4.)

Hollyleaf: (Jumps up.) Fuck you both! (Goes hunting and eats all her catch.)

Mousefur: Where's my food?

Hollyleaf: Er.......

Mousefur: (complaining has been censored due to extreme bitchiness.)

Hollyleaf: (Eye twitches. Faints.)

Jayfeather: St....... wonderful elder. (Shudders)

Wolverine18: We'll leave Hollyleaf's dare for tommorow. Evergreen215 also gave us dares, but he's gonna wanna be here for this. 'till then. Peace! (Rides random elevator.)


End file.
